totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kosmiczna imitacja
W Poprzednim Odcinku. Uczestnicy postanowili poszukać prowadzącego, który zniknął od razu po ceremonii. Podzielili się w grupki, ale podczas ich "zadania", Juhani odnalazł starożytną świątynie Majów, która pochodziła z przed czasów narodzin Chrystusa. Nathaniel wyznał miłość do Jocelyn i oficjalnie stali się pierwszą parą w tym sezonie! Nieoczekiwanie Juhani odbiło co spowodowało wielki szok dla reszty. Odebrał główne serce wyspy, ale dzięki T'Ji udało się je uratować, ale czy wyspa przetrwa? I czy to się dzieje naprawdę?! Wyspa Pîyesîs, Starożytna Świątynia Majów 300px W świątyni nadal przebywali sam na sam, T'Ji i Juhani. Juhani: '''Tak więc co? Rozpoczynamy zabawę, kochana? '''T'Ji: Z tobą zawsze, koteczku. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie podstępnie. Juhani: I kto, by pomyślał, że nam za to jeszcze zapłacą. T'Ji: 'No nie? Hahahah! Jesteśmy genialni! ''Rzuciła mu się w ramiona. 'T'Ji: '''I mniej więcej za to cię kocham. ''Cmoknęła go w policzek. '''T'Ji: To co teraz robimy? Juhani: 'Jak to co? Gramy dalej nasze role, aż do zakończenia! '''T'Ji: '''Hihi. ''Pocałowali się. Tym razem pocałunek był bardziej romantyczny i dłuższy. ''Juhani: Ach! Ta gra jest za łaaatwa jak dla mnie i T'Ji! Hah! Ale dwaj najwięksi antagoniści powinni trzymać się razem. Co nie?'' ''T'Ji: Juhani jest w porządku, ale oczywiście na razie. Moja sytuacja pogarsza się trochę. Risky i Nathaniel, to realne zagrożenie. Trzeba tylko mieć dobrze poukładane w głowie i wiedzieć kiedy można się pozbyć ich, a także mojego kochanka!'' '''T'Ji: '''A co byś powiedział na małą zmianę planów? '''Juhani: Zmianę? T'Ji: '''Tak. '''Juhani: '''Słucham cię uważnie. '''T'Ji: <3 Zaczęła szeptać mu coś do ucha. Juhani: 'Toż to genialne! Razem powinniśmy stworzyć zabójczy program! ''Złapał ją czule za ręce. 'T'Ji: '''No pewnie. ''Patrzeli w swoje oczy przez chwile, a później po raz kolejny zaczęli się całować. '' Wyspa Pîyesîs, Plaża 300px ''Wszyscy zjawili się na plaży. Na prowadzącego czekała już łódź. '''Casey: Wracamy do domu? Charles McWerth: Chcielibyście! Wy zostajecie, a ja znikam! Risky: 'Co?! ''Podeszła do prowadzącego z pięściami. '''Charles McWerth: Brooklyn Marie! Zaklaskał, ale ta nic. Charles McWerth: Brooklyn Marie! Brooklyn Marie: 'Mówiłeś coś? ''Piłowała sobie paznokcie. Prowadzący strzelił facepalm'a. '''Risky: Ty nigdzie nie popłyniesz. Charles McWerth: Ale śmieszna jesteś! Odepchnął ją. Charles McWerth: Chodź Brooklyn... Brooklyn Marie: '''A dokąd płyniemy? '''Charles McWerth: No do Toronto. Powiemy, że program nie wypalił, a zawodnicy zostali zjedzeni. Nathaniel: '''Zjedzeni? '''Joshua: Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Charles McWerth: 'Wiecie ile razy takie coś mi uchodziło na sucho? '''Brooklyn Marie: '''Lubisz na sucho? ;u; '''Charles McWerth: '''Nie łap mnie za słówka. ''Nad wyspą zebrały się czarne chmury. Zrobiło się wszędzie szaro i ponuro. Zaczął padać deszcz. Co wkurzyło Risky oraz Jocelyn. 'Jocelyn: '''Mój makijaż! '''Risky: '''Grr! Nieważne! Idziemy do świątyni! Pomożemy T'Ji. ''Do Charles'a zadzwonił telefon. Jakiś głos mówił do niego, a on jedynie co odpowiadał to "Aha" i "Ok". 'Charles McWerth: '''Róbcie co chcecie, ja mam za chwilę wizytę w SPA. <3 ''Wszedł na łódź z Brooklyn Marie i odpłynęli. '''Casey: To co teraz? Risky: '''Jak już wspomniałam idziemy do świątyni. '''Nathaniel: '''Przynajmniej tam nie zmokniemy. '''Jocelyn: '''Hihi. '''Nathaniel: A, by moja dziewczyna nie była mokra to. Zdjął koszulę i patyk. Zrobił jakiś parasol z tego. xD Jocelyn i Casey wpatrywały się w jego brzuch. Jocelyn: 'Brzuch. *-* Wyspa Pîyesîs, Starożytna Świątynia Majów 300px ''Zawodnicy weszli jakoś do świątyni (tylnym wejściem Please). Rozglądali się dookoła, ale nikogo nie było tam słychać i widać. '''Joshua: A tak właściwie to od kiedy w świątyniach jest tylne wejście? Jocelyn: '''Widać, już wtedy byli mądrzy. '''Joshua: I widać, że nie jesteś ich potomkinią. Jocelyn: Ej! ;<< Nathaniel: '''Nie obrażaj jej! ''Nathaniel: Moje uczucia do Jocelyn wzrosły w ostatnim odcinku. I chyba naprawdę się w niej zakochałem. Nie kieruję się już strategią! O.o WTF?! Muszę to zmienić! Natychmiast!'' '''Nathaniel: '''To, że ty jesteś debilem to nie znaczy, że Jocelyn też jest, a jest. '''Jocelyn: '''Oww. To takie romantyczne. *-* '''Joshua: '''Okej? ''Joshua:' I on ma do mnie pretensje?! '' '''Risky:' Rozdzielmy się. Jest nas 5. Dwie grupy wystarczą. Ja, Joshua i Jocelyn oraz Nathaniel i Casey. Zgadzacie się na taki układ? Joshua: Jak najbardziej. Nathaniel: Spoko. Jocelyn: Serio? ;< Nathaniel: '''Joc... Proszę. To będzie dobre dla naszego związku. '''Jocelyn: '''Ale to drugi raz mnie zostawiasz. '''Nathaniel: '''Dla naszego dobra. '''Jocelyn: Ech... ;< Nathaniel: Idź. Jocelyn: Ok. Będę na czekała na ciebie z utęsknieniem, tutaj! Risky: 'Ugh! Jak sobie chcesz. My idziemy! ''Obie grupy pobiegły w dwie różne strony. 'Jocelyn: '''No i dobrze! ''Pod dziewczyną otworzyła się zapadnia, w którą wpadła. ;< Korytarze ''Po korytarzach szli Joshua i Risky. '' '''Risky: Wiesz co? Joshua: Co? Risky: '''Jeżeli to kolejne zadanie McWerth'a to wiedz, że nie możemy się poddać. A znając życie ten idiota zrobi wszystko, by podnieść oglądalność. Kolejny McLean... '''Joshua: '''Aha? '''Risky: Ale trzymamy się razem? Tak? Joshua: Nom. Raczej nie mam zamiaru działać z innymi. Risky: '''Fakt. Chyba tylko ty możesz mi tutaj zaufać. '''Joshua: '''Tia. ''Joshua: Na serio? Tutaj nikomu nie można zaufać! To Outlast! Tutaj każdy ma coś na sumieniu! Risky to wredna suka, T'Ji biseksualna dzikusa, manipulatora, a Juhani to łowca głów! Nathaniel i Jocelyn wydają się też być dobrą parą, ale oni już nie są tacy straszni jak tamta trójka... A Casey? To Casey.'' '''Risky: '''Upewniam się tylko. '''Joshua: Czy ty myślisz, że mogę ciebie zdradzić? Risky: Sam wiesz, że tutaj nie można nikomu ufać. A ty trzymasz się tak z boku i... sam rozumiesz. Joshua: '''Mhm. '''Risky: '''Muszę uważać. '''Joshua: Rozumiem. Risky: '''Jedynymi osobami, którymi można darzyć zaufaniem to Joshua oraz Casey. To chyba dwa najsłabsze ogniwa. A no tak! Jeszcze Jocelyn! Rany... Sezon antagonistów... Sala Pochówków Do kolejnego pomieszczenia w świątyni weszli Nathaniel i Casey. Była to sala pochówków. Na ścianach wisiały ludzkie czaszki, a przed nimi ustawione w okręgu były trumny ze zmarłymi Majami. '' '''Casey: '''Ohyda. ''Zatkała nos. '''Casey: '''Tutaj śmierdzi. '''Nathaniel: '''No bo tutaj jest sala pochówków? '''Casey: Wiem, ale mogli to jakoś zmienić, gdy Charles tworzył Outlast. Nathaniel: 'Mogli, ale pewnie nie chcieli. ''Casey zwymiotowała na klatkę piersiową Natahniel'a (nadal był bez koszulki). '''Nathaniel: Ej! Laska! Nie fajnie! Casey: 'Oj, wybacz mi! Proszę! Nie chciałam! ''Oderwała kawałek materiału z szat powieszonych na ścianie. Nie chcący uruchomiła pułapkę. Ściany zaczęły się do nich przybliżać. Nieświadoma dziewczyna wycierała brzuch Nathaniel'a. '''Casey: '''Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz. '''Nathaniel: '''Argh! Mogłem zabrać koszulkę... '''Casey: ;< Nathaniel: Ale nic się nie stało. Złapał dziewczynę za podbródek. Nathaniel: '''Na ciebie nie da się gniewać. '''Casey: Ale ty jesteś z Jocelyn. Nathaniel: '''Ale jej tutaj nie ma? Prawda? Oddajmy się naszym uczuciom. '''Casey: Och. Chłopak pocałował z uczuciem dobrą bliźniaczkę, która mu uległa i odwzajemniała pocałunek. Ściany do nich się przybliżyły tak, że ich pocałunek stawał się dłuższy. W końcu oderwali się od siebie. '' '''Nathaniel: '''Fuck... Korytarze ''Do Joshuy i Risky doszły krzyki Casey, która prosiła o pomoc. Risky: '''Słyszysz to? '''Joshua: '''Krzyczącą Casey? Jak mógłbym jej nie usłyszeć? '''Risky: '''Woła o pomoc, biedaczka. Widać... Nathaniel jej nie uratuje! Hahaha! '''Joshua: '''A może byśmy tak im pomogli, a podczas eliminacji, by nas wspierali? '''Risky: Nie jesteś jednak taki głupi. Klepnęła go w plecy. Risky: 'To, gdzie mamy się udać? '''Joshua: '''Eee? ''Spojrzał na kilka wyjść/wejść. '' '''Joshua: '''Może tędy? ''Wskazał na pierwsze lepsze wejście/wyjście. 'Risky: '''Jak chcesz. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. ''Risky: Przydatny. '' ''Joshua: Mówiłem. Będę planował.'' 'Risky: '''Tylko miejmy nadzieję, że to wejście/wyjście jest dobre. '''Joshua: '''Raczej powinno być. '''Risky: '''Ok. ''Pobiegli w wyznaczonym przez Joshuę kierunek. Sala Pochówków Casey i Nathaniel ściskali już się. Jednak w ostatecznym momencie ściany zaczęły się od nich odsuwać. Oboje mogli odetchnąć. Do nich także dołączyli Joshua i Risky. '''Risky: A jednak dobrą drogę wybrałeś. Joshua: 'Wiem. xD '''Nathaniel: '''Dziękuję wam. ''Odetchnął i odszedł od Casey, która chciała się do niego przytulić. Upadła, ale spadła w przepaść. Na początku był wielki szok, ale potem darowali sobie i machnęli na to ręką. 'Nathaniel: '''No i dobrze. Zostało nas 3. Idziemy? '''Risky: '''Musimy. ''Wybiegli z sali pochówków. Katakumby Następnym punktem poszukiwań T'Ji i Juhani były katakumby. Zarośnięte i obrzydliwie cuchnące katakumby, do których nikt nie chciałby trafić. 'Nathaniel: '''Argh! Kolejne miejsce, które śmierdzi! ''Ponownie zatyka nos. 'Risky: '''I to wszystko dla kasy. Pamiętaj. ''Zrobiła to samo co on. '''Joshua: Czasami żałuję, że tutaj jestem. A wy? Nathaniel: 'Tia. '''Joshua: '''Nie wiem po kiego stworzono ten serial skoro i tak nikt go nie ogląda. ''Na Joshuę spadł Ezekiel. Wszyscy westchnęli, a Joshua jęknął z bólu. '''Ezekiel: Co wy robicie na moim terenie?! Zawarczał, a ślina spływała mu z ust prosto na włosy Joshuy. Joshua: '''Fuu! ''Joshua:' Moje włosy! Moje włosy! NIE!!! Ezekiel: 'Odpowiadajcie! ''Warknął. 'Risky: '''Ech. Nie będę się z nim pieprzyć! ''Oderwała korzenie z ziemi i rzuciła w Zeke'a. Nie trafiła. 'Ezekiel: '''Hahahah! ''Rzygnął, w górę, a po tym skały spadły na nich wszystkich. '' Lochy ''Cała czwórka spadła do lochów, gdzie Casey i Jocelyn były przypięte w łańcuchach, a T'Ji i Juhani siedzieli na tronie. '''T'Ji: No nareszcie! Nathaniel: '''T'Ji? Ty nie jesteś ta dobra?! '''T'Ji: Chciałbyś. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Juhani: 'Hahahah! Się zdziwią! ''Pstryknął palcami, a Zeke skuł pozostałą trójkę. Zza ściany wyszedł bijący brawo Charles. 'T'Ji: '''To co? Willa? ;u; '''Charles McWerth: '''Nope. ''Uśmiechnął się. '''Charles McWerth: Nikt z was nie wygrywa. ;u; Juhani: '''Ty se jaja robisz?! '''Charles McWerth: Nie. Dzisiaj powiem, że wszyscy jesteście zagrożeni. Nikt nie zdobywa nietykalności i nie ma narad! Dzisiaj to ja, Brooklyn Marie i Ezekiel wytypujemy osobę, która opuści program. Ale waszym dodatkowym zadaniem będzie przemowa, dzięki której namówicie nas byście zostali w grze. Liczę na szczere przemowy. Macie 10 minut. Risky: 10?! Nie damy rady tak szybko! Charles McWerth: Peszeg! Ceremonia 300px Finałowa Siódemka zjawiła się na ceremonii eliminacji na plaży. Wszyscy stali przed Charles'em, Brooklyn Marie i Ezekiel'em, którzy siedzieli przy stole. Charles McWerth: 'Mam nadzieję, że macie gotowe przemowy. ''Wszyscy pokazali swoje kratki z przemowami. '''Charles McWerth: Liczę, że się pożrecie podczas przemówień. ;u; A zaczyna Casey! Casey: Ech... Wiedziałam... Wyszła z szeregu z kartką. Casey: 'Moja przemowa będzie krótka i zwięzła. Moim głównym celem tutaj było uwolnienie się od Kasey co mi się z resztą udało, ale zaszłam i tak daleko, że nie mam zamiaru się poddawać i chcę grać dalej! Dla mnie i mojego chłopaka, Nathaniel'a. ''Jocelyn westchnęła. 'Jocelyn: '''CHŁOPAKA?! ''Tik nerwowy. 'Casey: '''Wybacz. ''Powróciła do szeregu. '''Jocelyn: '''Nie będziesz miała życia! '''Charles McWerth: Dziękuję za początek, Risky? Kolejnie wyszła Risky jak kazał Charles. Risky: 'Nie mam nic ciekawego do powiedzenia, ale wiedzcie, że nie poddaje się bez walki! Pokonam każdego i obiecuję wam, że zniszczę każdego już w następnym odcinku! A zwłaszcza T'Ji i Juhani! Pożałują, że się tutaj zgłosili! ''T'Ji i Juhani wymienili sobie porozumiewawcze uśmieszki. '''Risky: To na tyle. Charles McWerth: 'Widzę, że już kolejny odcinek będzie lepszy. ;u; Jocelyn? ''Rozzłoszczona Jocelyn wyszła z szeregu. 'Jocelyn: '''Krótko... ZABIJĘ CASEY! Pieprzona przyjaciółka! ''Zmierzyła ją wzrokiem zabójczym i wróciła do szeregu. 'Charles McWerth: '''T'Ji? '''T'Ji: '''A więc tak. Nie znacie mnie do końca. Jestem bardzo, ale to bardzo niebezpieczna! Potrafię zniszczyć życie ludziom tak, że oni sami kończą ze sobą. Hahah! I mam zamiar to zrobić tutaj! Już mam na oku kolejną osobę do dręczenia! '''Charles McWerth: '<3 Kocham! <3 '''Juhani: EJ! Charles McWerth: 'No co? Joshua? Masz coś dobrego? '''Joshua: '''Chyba. ''Wyszedł z szeregu. '''Joshua: '''Cóż... Chyba jestem tutaj jedyną neutralną osobą. Risky, T'Ji, Juhani i Nathaniel to złe osoby, a one nie mają prawa wygrać! Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby dojść do finału z Jocelyn i stworzyć finał neutral vs. heroes. '''Charles McWerth: NUDY! Rzucił w niego pomidorem. Charles McWerth: Nathaniel! <3 Ulubieniec! Nathaniel: Hah! Ściągnął koszulkę, a Brooklyn Marie i Ezekiel'owi zaświeciły się oczy. Ezekiel: Przechodzi! Brooklyn Marie: Bez dwóch zdań! <3 Charles McWerth: '''Okej? No i Juhani! '''Juhani: Powiem tyle, że wiecie na co mnie stać i wiecie, że nie ma ze mną żartów. A za wygraną kupię sobie opuszczone miasto i stworzę własne reality-show! <3 Muahahahah! Charles McWerth: 'Lajk! <3 Ale teraz chwilowa narada i za moment powiemy kto odpada jako 4 w Outlast! ''30 minut później... 'Charles McWerth: '''Jednogłośnie stwierdziliśmy z moim szanownym jury. ''Kamera pokazuje jak nad jury latają muchy. 'Charles McWerth: 'Że program opuści dzisiaj ... ... ... ... ...Casey! '''Casey: Ja? Dlaczego? Ezekiel: '''Jesteś za mało ambitna i spełniasz jeden cel, a i jesteś nudna i brzydka. '''Brooklyn Marie: '''Popieram! '''Charles McWerth: Ale za to wrócisz z Brooklyn Marie i Ezekiel'em! Gwizdnął. Stażyści przybiegli i zabrali wymienioną trójką na statek, który szybko odpłynął, by Ezekiel nie wrócił na wyspę. Charles McWerth: W grze pozostała finałowa 6! Dużo się będzie działo w następnym odcinku! 4 złoczyńców, 1 bohater i 1 neutralista! I tylko jedno z nich wygra! Kto to będzie?! Oglądajcie dalsze odcinki Outlast! Kategoria:Outlast - Odcinki